1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair treating implement, and more precisely it relates to a new hair remover or hair dresser which can be advantageously used to cut or dress unwanted body hair.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cutting tool, such as scissors or a razor is used to treat hair of the head or body hair or to cut unwanted hair, in particular before one wears a hi-leg swim suit. However, the conventional cutting tool is dangerous because the cutting portions are exposed. Further, the tips of the cut hair are sharp due to shear cutting. The sharp tips easily thrust into clothes (e.g. swim suit) which one wears and protrude out of the clothes in an unsightly manner or causes one to feel pain upon touching.